


I didn’t say anything about days, only nights

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, M/M, bottom!enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras bans Grantaire from the meetings, but it's not the same without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn’t say anything about days, only nights

 Every muscle and joint ached in his body, every breath was a struggle, and yet he didn’t back off. He fought like a wild animal trying to protect its children. He cried out as the other – and much larger – man tackled him to the ground. He closed his eyes when he felt the white-hot pain flow through his body, and when he opened them again it was as if he was looking through a veil - everything was vague, he couldn’t really see the details just blurs and silhouettes. But he didn’t care, because his cause was just as important and worth the pain as that of the person who he was fighting for. Actually, who he was fighting for was worth anything, and nobody could insult his Apollo without payment.

 He was about to attack the man – though he didn’t exactly know how, since he couldn’t distinguish his body parts – when everything became quiet, people stopped cheering and angrily shouting at them, and the man on him froze.

’Let. him. go.’ Grantaire heard the words, and he could’ve recognised the voice of the god in his sleep, but he couldn’t quite believe he was really there. Maybe the last hit on his head messed with his brain...

 The man climbed off of him and even offered his hand to help Grantaire up, but he obnoxiously shoved it away and tried to stand up alone. He would’ve fallen back if it wasn’t for his guardian angel, who was at his back immediately and grabbed the drunk under his armpits. He turned his head and threw a half-smile at Enjolras then he mumbled something that didn’t sound like his intended ’thank you’ at all, before he slipped into the black veil of unconsciousness.

  
***

 ’Is he going to be alright?’ Grantaire heard a voice coming from somewhere far, far away. He opened his eyes and tried to sit up, hissing when he felt the pain the movement caused. Looking around, he noticed he was in an unfamiliar room, tucked in an unfamiliar bed.

’Yes, but please don’t disturb him, he needs to... rest,’ Joly pleaded as Enjolras stepped into the room.

’You’re awake,’ he stated like he was expecting Grantaire to be. He wore a stern look on his face as always, but there was a strange sparkle in his eyes and not the passionate one he used to have when he talked about France.

’Wha... what happened?’ Grantaire’s voice was hoarse as he blinked at Enjolras, perplexed both by his presence and by not knowing why he was lying on someone else’s bed.

’You got into a fight at the Musain. Again,’ he spit it out angrily, pressing his lips into one, firm line. He turned away, but when Grantaire tried to say something, he cut him off, sprang to the side of the bed, and started his inevitable monologue in a low voice, articulating every single syllable. ’I don’t care why you did it, I really don’t want to know what that poor man said that made you want to physically press your opinion down his throat. What I care about is you. Gone. I don’t want to see you again at our meetings. You are no longer a part of our team.  You are useless to us, and you keep causing trouble,’ Grantaire didn’t try to interrupt him, but he winced as the harsh words were thrown his way. Tears were already welling up in his eyes, and he was grateful the curtains were closed, and the dim light they let through was shining at Enjolras. He would not cry in front of the leader, he thought as he closed his eyes firmly.

’I was fighting for _you_ , you know,’ he said so lightly, Enjolras probably couldn’t have heard it even if he had stayed in the room after his speech.

 

***

 ’Where’s Grantaire? I haven’t seen him in a while...’ Jehan was scribbling something down when he threw the innocent question at Enjolras. It took him by surprise, he actually thought he had explained everything to the Amis, but he seemed to have been too busy to even think about it.

 It’s been two weeks since he forbade Grantaire to attend the meetings. Since then Joly once said Grantaire had been better and had gone home, but before Jehan, noone had asked about his absence – probably because it wasn’t unusal from him to not show up once or twice when he was too caught up with painting or drinking somewhere else.  
’Enjolras?’ Combeferre uttered gingerly.

’He’s not coming here anymore,’ announced the leader like it was nothing, like half of the Amis didn’t gasp in shock, and the others didn’t share glances, like he was just stating the obvious.

’Uhm, Enjolras, what do you mean he’s not coming here anymore?’

’What could I possibly mean by that, Combeferre?’ he snapped. Immediately realising that he shouldn’t have used that tone, Enjolras cleared his throat and continued with a friendlier voice. ’I told him he only caused trouble, and he shouldn’t come here anymore.’

’You did what?’ Courfeyrac’s voice wandered higher with each word.

’He did more harm than go...’

’No, I heard you, I just don’t understand why you’d send him away,’ Courfeyrac interrupted.

Enjolras just stared at his friends for a while. How could they not understand? Had they not noticed how the drunk held them back? Without Grantaire’s commentary and mocking, he had more time for his speeches, they could make more plans and discuss more things of the important sort. Wasn’t that the point of their meetings?

’I do not wish to discuss it further. I have made my decision,’ stated Enjolras standing up when he saw Bahorel and Feully finally arrive, indicating that the meeting had started and it was time to debate more pressing matters than Grantaire’s banishment.

 

***

 After the meeting, slowly everyone fled out of the Musain, leaving Enjolras and Combeferre behind. The leader sat on a chair, his face buried in his hands. His mind was full of ideas and plans, and he was frowning as he tried to distinguish, categorize and link them. Combeferre, worried about his friend, stepped closer to him and gently put his hand on Enjolras’ shoulder. The man froze under the touch, then turned to face him.

’Enjolras... You should rest,’ Combeferre pointed towards the door, but the man shook his head.

’No, Combeferre, I can’t. I have to figure out our next move, but I can’t seem to be able to do that.’

’You’re stressed and overworked, my friend. You need to have fun. Get a drink, have sex! Or just sleep... ’he added when he saw Enjolras’ almost terrified face after mentioning the first two. His priorities were a tiny bit different than those of others. Alcohol and sex could only be his choices when he didn’t have work to do, which was, well, let’s just say not very often.

 Enjolras muttered something about France and the oppressed, but let his friend haul him to his feet, and he slowly made his way to the door. As he stepped out of the café, the strong smell of alcohol reached his nose. To his left Grantaire supported the wall with a bent leg and with a bottle in his hand. He looked worse than he usually did, but at least he wasn’t sporting any injuries from the ominous fight. He had black circles under his eyes and he was rather disheveled. He was wearing dark jeans and a green shirt that looked a size too big. The top two buttons weren’t done and his sleeves were rolled up, showing his bare forearms littered with paint – mostly red and black.

’What are you doing here, Grantaire?’ asked Enjolras with less irritation than he thought he would.

’Nothing, Enjolras, nothing...’ he smirked. ’I’m just enjoying my freedom. You can sleep well tonight knowing that you helped a man break out of his chains,’ his tongue moved without any difficulty despite the fact that he had been drinking, but of course, Grantaire was used to having his senses numbed.

 The brunette avoided Enjolras’ eyes, he looked behind him, smiling wryly. Something twitched in the leader, but he couldn’t quite grasp what it was.  He didn’t feel guilty, but looking at the banned man made him think about his decision. He realised how different the meetings without Grantaire’s commentary were. True, his drunk remarks irritated him, but they made him want to prove Grantaire wrong. The drunkard made him want to be better, have stronger reasons, give more effective speeches; he wanted to make Grantaire believe, even though he knew he never could. In the absence of the drunkard his speeches were... well, just normal speeches. Or less. He was used to Grantaire cutting him off and pointing out why he was wrong; he always thought the other man only frustrated him, but it started to dawn on him that he was also fueling his passion.

’Everyone already went home but Combeferre,’ said Enjolras after a long minute of silence, trying to ignore his racing mind about the drunkard. ’You should, too!’

’I wouldn’t even if I had a home,’ smiled the man with sadness in his eyes. ’There are still many bottles of wine to drink!’

’What do you mean you don’t have a home?’ Enjolras raised his eyebrows with such elegance Grantaire could’ve cried.

’Let’s just say it’s definitely not my year,’ laughed Grantaire mysteriously, but seeing Enjolras’ curious look, he dropped this attitude. ’My landlord kicked me out.’

 Enjolras didn’t know why he cared about the man now. It wasn’t really pity, but he felt a bit responsible.

’You know,’ he began, ’Combeferre moved out of my apartment a while ago. You could sleep in his old room until you find something more suitable for your needs.’

 The man stared at him in disbelief as he pushed himself away from the wall. Enjolras felt uncomfortable for a moment, because why would he ask the man he had previously kicked out of his meetings to move in with him, but then he realised it was different. He only wanted Grantaire to not go to the Musain when they were there; it didn’t mean they couldn’t ever meet, and that he couldn’t help him when he needed it.

’But could the mighty Apollo live with a mere mortal, even if it was for only a short while?’ Grantaire chuckled.

’You don’t have to,’ shrugged the man ignoring the remark, and started walking away, but Grantaire ran after him, almost tripping over his own legs.

’No, no, no! I would love to see how the fearless leader we all look upon spends his days!’

’I didn’t say anything about days, only nights,’ noted Enjolras.

 Grantaire bit his tongue preventing himself from saying an innuendo that the blond wouldn’t have appreciated, and they walked to the apartment in silence. The drunk lost his balance a few times, and once Enjolras helped him walk for a few – excruciatingly short – seconds, but after making sure the brunette can do it alone, he let go of him. When they arrived, the blond opened the door and held it for an amused Grantaire, who entered the flat after an exaggerated bow.

 Enjolras’ apartment was much like him: organized and clear. It seemed almost simple, but Grantaire could tell he had put a lot of energy in it. Two of his walls were full of shelves with many books on them; the drunk smiled as he ran his eyes through the titles and noticed that almost all of them were by or about the greatest thinkers, politicians and philosophers of their ages.

’Why did you do it?’ asked Grantaire in a serious tone, in stark contrast to his previous actions. He turned to face the greek god, who was standing next to a small table near the door, wrinkling his nose while reading a letter.

’Uhm, pardon?’ he looked at the smaller man.

’I mean, letting me stay here. Don’t you hate me?’ he seemed sober, but as he stepped closer to Enjolras, the blond could smell the alcohol on him, and thought that with that in his system there’s no chance he wasn’t just good at pretending.

 Enjolras sighed and put the letter down.

’I hate how you can’t believe in anything. I hate how you spend your nights at our meetings holding us back. I hate how I can’t make you understand what’s at stake, how you think it’s just a game, how you made a hobby of ridiculing us, ’ Enjolras looked deep into the other man’s eyes. ’But I don’t hate _you_.’

 Grantaire’s heart skipped a beat at the last sentence, but he hid it with focusing on the other things his Apollo said.

’I’m not ridiculing you. Never. I just think it’s a mistake to get your hopes up when there’s so little chance for winning.’

’But we have to _try_ , at least,’ fire was burning in Enjolras’ eyes, and Grantaire rejoiced. The leader looked even more attractive, even more god-like like this, and Grantaire was always happy when he saw this passion in his gaze, because it made him feel better that at least there was someone who was still willing to fight, even though he would most likely lose. ’Because if we don’t, then what’s the point? We can’t just sit there in chains, doing what the government wants us to do! They keep taking our rights, and we can’t let them do that! We have to stand up for ourselves!’

 Grantaire couldn’t help himself, he stepped closer to Enjolras. The blond automatically tried to step back, but he didn’t let him. He grabbed Enjolras’ shoulder, holding him firmly as he leaned in until he could feel his breath on his lips. There was a confused look on the revolutionist’s face, but he didn’t try to break free, and that gave Grantaire enough courage to close the distance between them, and gently yet firmly put their lips together.

 The kiss was slow, tentative, both of them were perplexed; Grantaire never thought Enjolras would ever let him do this. He slowly opened his mouth, licked the blond’s timid lips, but the man pulled away.

’Grantaire,’ Enjolras only whispered the name, and the owner of it stepped back. Grantaire was scared, he hadn’t wanted to do this, because he had known Enjolras would stop him and he would lose him forever. He had strong feelings for the leader, but a kiss wasn’t worth it if it meant losing the man even as an acquaintance. 

’I’m so sorry, Enjolras! I didn’t want to do it, I swear. I think I drank too much,’ he desperately tried to find an excuse good enough, he didn’t want to be kicked out _again_ , cutting him away from Enjolras for good.

 He realised Enjolras was looking at his lips – _his lips_ – with hungry eyes, so he shut up. The leader placed his hands to the sides of Grantaire’s face, who was now staring at him with wide eyes. He wasn’t sure this was real; maybe he would wake up with a terrible headache in a minute.

 But instead of waking up, the man pushed their lips together again, this time with strength and hunger and _want_. They both opened their mouths at once, and their tongues found each other, first dancing around tentatively, then finding their own rhythm. Enjolras could taste wine, and Grantaire thought he tasted the other’s passion – they both relished what they found and they desperately wanted more of it.

 Grantaire pushed Enjolras to the door as he started taking off his red jacket, the one he always wore. The blond moaned when he reached the door – purely from pleasure and not pain – and the artist felt his blood rushing to certain places in his body. Grantaire gently bit down on Enjolras’ lower lip, sucking on it, which elicited moans from the man, and the brunette suddenly couldn’t decide whether he wanted to do this forever, just making Enjolras moan into their kisses, or what most likely would follow it.

 He moved his head to reach the leader’s jaw, then his neck, placing tender kisses all over it, sometimes biting down causing red marks, and he hoped they would change colour and stay there for a few days. He started to make his way down, almost ripping the shirt off the other man, whose hand finally found Grantaire’s hair, and even though Enjolras could only clumsily tug on it once or twice – maybe it wasn’t even intentional – he moaned into the pale skin under his mouth.

 Suddenly Enjolras was half naked, and Grantaire was kissing his way down on his marble-like torso, moaning when he saw the growing bulge in the man’s pants. He knelt down in front of his one and only god, and after fumbling with his belt and finally tugging his pants and underwear down, he started to praise him with his mouth. He licked the tip of Enjolras’ already leaking cock, and the man made a loud noise and his legs went weak, so Grantaire placed his hands on his hips to prevent him from collapsing.

 He looked up and saw Enjolras’ heaving chest, trembling lips and closed eyes, and he wanted to reach into his own pants, but he denied it from himself for now, and took Enjolras in his mouth instead. He knew he made the right decision when the man jerked his hips and moaned as he showed him what his mouth – and his tongue – can do. He curled his right hand around the base, and started stroking in rhythm with his sucking.

’Wait,’ sighed Enjolras.

 Grantaire stopped, he wasn’t shocked; he thought Enjolras would realise what was going on and he would ask him to stop. However, instead of pushing the man away, Enjolras hauled him up. He got rid of the clothes around his ankles, leaving him naked, then grabbed the other, fairly astounded man by his arm and pulled him to the bedroom.

 The blond man pushed the other to the bed, who he realised was still fully clothed.  Enjolras climbed on top of him and started undressing him. Grantaire knew, but he could’ve sensed anyway, that Enjolras was inexperienced as he worked his way down, but it didn’t stop him from making sounds that made the greek god blush.

 The man was trying to take his trousers off, but he was too excited and maybe scared to be able to figure out how belts worked, so Grantaire helped him while he pressed his lips together in order not to laugh. When the brunette was naked as well, Enjolras stopped and just stared at him. Grantaire was about to ask him if everything was alright, but then the man put his hand on his cock, and he even forgot his name for a while. All those years of staring at Enjolras, imagining him in certain positions and dreaming about him in similar contexts couldn’t even get close to this; it was real now, it was really happening.

 Enjolras’ unskilled hands started moving on Grantaire’s aching length, then he slid down so he could reach the man’s cock with his mouth. Grantaire could feel Enjolras’ ragged breath on his sensitive skin, and he bucked his hips, wordlessly encouraging him. He slowly took Grantaire into his mouth, unsure what to do, but he followed his instincts. He also tried to copy the movements of Grantaire’s tongue, although he wasn’t really paying attention to it at that time. The artist’s beautiful moans gave him confidence, and he started sucking deeper and deeper, listening to the soft noises that left the other’s mouth. Grantaire moved his head and looked at the man. He laughed softly when he saw Enjolras’ frown as he focused on his work.

 Enjolras suddenly stopped and moved so he could reach the drawer of his bedside table. Certain thoughts crossed Grantaire’s mind, but he wasn’t sure about the man’s actions until he saw a condom and a bottle in his hand. Grantaire forgot how to breathe; this couldn’t be true.

’Exactly why do you have those in your nightstand?’asked Grantaire while taking deep breaths.

’Uhm, Combeferre left these here when he moved out,’ Enjolras was blushing, and this was the most adorable blush the drunk has ever seen.

’In _your_ nightstand?’ Grantaire raised his eyebrow mockingly, but he couldn’t have cared less where he got that stuff.

’Do you want it or not?’ uttered the words a bit uncomfortably Enjolras. He was afraid the man would reject him. He never felt attracted to Grantaire, but now he could only think of him sprawled across the bed waiting for him.

’Of course I want it,’ answered Grantaire gently, as he sat up and slowly kissed the red and wet lips of the man before him. He could taste himself on his tongue and he moaned into his mouth.

 It was Enjolras who deepened the kiss as they switched places, and suddenly Grantaire was on top of him. He took the condom and lube out of the blond’s hand, and placed the condom next to them, while he took the lid off the bottle. He straddled Enjolras’ legs and placed a pillow under his back. He poured a fair amount of the liquid on his fingers, then reached down, gently parting Enjolras’ cheeks. He kissed the man as he gingerly pushed a finger inside. The blond cried out when he felt the unfamiliar burning feeling. Grantaire hushed him and didn’t move his finger until Enjolras seemed calm.

 The brunette added another finger and slowly, very slowly started to scissor him. Enjolras cried out again, first in pain, but after a few moments from pleasure suggesting that Grantaire’s fingers had found the right spot. The man grinned at the other under him, and added a third finger. He wanted to stretch him as much as he could, so it would be less painful.

’I’m ready, Gran... Grantaire’ breathed Enjolras, and something sparked in the other’s eyes when he heard his name being spoken so gently, so softly, so unlike the Enjolras he had known.

Grantaire pulled his fingers out, and put the condom on his aching cock. He stroked it a few times, then pressed it against Enjolras. The man nodded, and he slowly pushed himself inside.

’Wait,’ Enjolras said lightly, and Grantaire did. It took all his willpower to keep himself from thrusting forward, but he didn’t want to hurt his Apollo.

 When the leader got used to Grantaire’s cock inside him, he lifted his legs up and placed them on the drunk’s shoulders. Grantaire started to move and Enjolras’ breath hitched, but it didn’t take long until soft moans of pleasure escaped his god’s mouth. He was buried deep inside him when he looked up to see his beautiful face; he was lost in pleasure, his eyes were closed and they only opened when Grantaire placed a tender kiss on his mouth.

 Enjolras forced the other’s mouth open with his tongue – not that he resisted –, and Grantaire quickened his pace, mindig his angle, making sure he hit the spot that elicited loud moans. Enjolras took his legs off of Grantaire’s shoulders and twisted them around the man’s hips, trying to make him move even deeper inside him.

’Eager, huh?’ Grantaire chuckled, but did what the other wanted and slammed in with an obscene sound until his whole cock was buried inside Enjolras’ tight ass.

 He didn’t want to move, the feeling was just too good, but he had to; he started thrusting as mercilessly as he thought Enjolras could take it. He reached between them and started stroking the blond, who threw his arms around him and he could feel fingers digging deeper and deeper into his skin as he got closer. Grantaire leaned in to kiss him, but they didn’t seem to be capable of moving their lips properly, so they just moaned and breathed into each other’s mouth.

’Enj... Enjolras!’ Grantaire finally came and accidentally bit down on the other’s lower lip, who didn’t even feel the pain.

 The brunette pulled his cock out, but didn’t stop stroking Enjolras’ hardness, who was now clutching the sheet with both his hands. He slowly went down on him, licking and kissing wherever he could. He spent longer seconds at Enjolras’ nipples when he learnt he can make him whimper by gently biting down and sucking them. He eventually reached the other’s cock, and immediately took him in his mouth. In mere seconds he felt warmth filling his mouth and he heard a loud _shriek_. He swallowed every drop, and he kept the spent cock in his mouth until he felt a hand in his hair. Then he pulled the condom off and threw it on the floor, which made Enjolras groan.

’Sorry,’ said Grantaire without feeling like that. He wasn’t sure what to do next, he was just awkwardly sitting on the bed next to an already half-asleep Enjolras. Should he go to the other room? Or would Enjolras allow him to sleep with him? What was this anyway? What are they to each other?

 Grantaire realized he was too tired to think about it, so he lay down next to Enjolras.

’Do you permit it?’ he asked gingerly, afraid of the answer, but Enjolras just threw a leg over his, and placed an arm on his waist, and both of them were blissfully sleeping in a minute.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever smut in English, oh god.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr (apollofasting) :)


End file.
